Journey Of Light
by IxHunnaxI
Summary: What really happen to Tomoya after Ushio's death did he became depressed again or was there someone who didn't want to leave. Added on story of "Journey Of Light" Added characters as well.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Clannad or After story I'm a huge fan and I hope you enjoy this I'm planning on writing all my characters life stories then do stories from that so keep on * means side story alright. This is also part of Tomoya's journey with the light ~IxHunnaxI~ _  
Akyo Rin's Life Story

Akyo Rin a very beautiful girl with waist length hair,dark blue eyes and a personality you couldn't forget. She gone through many horrible things one being the dealth of her mother her mom had cancer all of Akyo's life so Akyo took very good care of 's mother died on Akyo birthday her 8th birthday. Her father took very good care of Akyo after her mothers death her wanted to take Akyo to America since her father was half American. Her Father opened a toy store to make sure he could take care of Akyo. One of the things that kept Akyo going was a little girl named Nagisa they met in Akyo's father's toy shop Nagisa was two years younger then her and they became Best friends.*

"Akyo I"m going outside for a little bit keep an eye on this little girl alright" Said Akyo's father

"Ok" said Akyo and her father went outside with a toy sword. The little girl walked up the counter

"Excuse me but do you have any Dango stuff?" Akyo looked up from her book

"Dango Stuff you mean from that Tv?" Akyo asked

"U'hm" Said The little girl.

"Umm I think we might have some stuff in the back come on" Akyo said derecting the little girl to the back. Akyo walked to the back with the little girl and climb onto the moving ladder

Nagisa was always sick so Akyo did everything she could to help her like taking care of her this kind of represented why she was so close to Nagisa because of how her mother was sick all the time. Akyo had fallen in love with music and join a band at age 15 she was lead guitarist and lead singer she also started working part time at her father's toy store. Akyo learned the piano pretty quickly and started playing it in the band for love songs written by the guys one being for her from the other guitarist. After High school Akyo's band became very famous and started off tours. At age 22 Akyo's bandmate the guitar player Knomi Sokru asked Akyo to marry him right after their wedding Knomi was killed from a tipped over bus by angry fans. Akyo quit the band and became a kindergarden music teacher. One night Akyo was woken up from a call from Sanae saying that Nagisa was in labor. Akyo rushed over to help out. Nagisa gave birth to her baby girl but after seeing the child gave CPR and slapped the housewife for not knowing CPR.*

"Nagisa Nagisa" Said Tomoya.

"You have to do something" said Akyo to the housewife

"I don't know how to do CPR" Said the housewife

"Your a housewife how do you not know CPR" said Akyo then slapped her knocking the housewife to the did CPR on Nagisa and she finally stopped and tears flooded into her eyes and everyones heads bowed in sadness


	2. Chapter 2

What will happen?

Tomoya and Akyo met when Nagisa was still in school the year she got held back,

"I'm gonna be late" said to herself running around corners then she ran into a guy sweeping in front of the bakery. Both Akyo and the guy fell backwards.

" Oh I'm sorry that was my fault" said Akyo the guy got up and helped Akyo up.

"Thats ok hey aren't you the girl from the toy store" said the guy

" Oh yeah when Akio and my father were toy sword" said Akyo

" I'm Tomoya"

"Akyo you work at the bakery?"

"For now"

"Oh well can you give this to their daughter" Akyo pulled out a letter addressed to Nagisa

"Umm sure you know Nagisa?" taking the letter out of Akyo's hand

"Yeah we been best friends for a long time" Akyo looked at her watch "oh I really have to go nice to meet you Tomoya " and she ran off

Akyo was like a mother to Ushio she bought her new clothes,let her spend the night, took care of her, took her to school and so much more.

Tomoya was picking up ushio from school but when he got to the playground gate no one was there. Tomoya walked into the classroom backdoor and he saw Kyou.

"Kyou where Ushio?" asked Tomoya. Kyou turned around in a bit of surprise

"huh Tomoya what are you doing here didn't Akio and Sanae tell you that Ushio has piano lessions on Wednesday?"

" Piano lessions no they didn't"

"Well I think they are almost done just down the hall last door is the music room"

Tomoya walked out and walked down the hall before he opened the door he heard a faint sound of the dango song on the piano. A single tear fell from his cheek. The doornob turned and out pop Ushio's head and her big smile.

"Hi Daddy" and she ran into the restroom. Tomoya walked into the music room wanted to talk to the teacher but when he did he was shocked to see who her teacher was.

"Akyo?" asked Tomoya. Akyo looked up from the grand piano and smiled.

"Hello Tomoya I guess I should have told you I was Ushio's music teacher" AKyo said rubbing the back of her head

"Well I better take Ushio home" Tomoya turned around and headed towards the door

" wait" said Akyo grabbing a notebook and scribbling her number down " here" ripping out the paper" if you guys need anything anything at all don't be afarid to call"


	3. Chapter 3

from here on out I decided that the story would be told from Tomoya's point of view I hope you guys enjoy this story ~*~*~IxHunnaxI~*~*~*~

I wasn't long after that Akyo and I became really good friends. Ushio loved Akyo she was like a mother to her she would watch ushio when I was stuck at work, take her shopping for clothes and toys she even would cook dinner for us. I didn't really know how Nagisa and Akyo could be such great friends they were nothing alike but for some reason Akyo always wanted the best for Nagisa and Ushio. Ushio got very sick I called Akyo down. Days past and Ushio didn't get any better Akyo stayed over a few nights to help out. Akyo was playing a card game with Ushio then I walked in the door from work I came home early because I was worried.

"Hi Daddy" Ushio said very weakly

"Hi Ushio" I said

"Well Ushio your daddys home that means I'm headed out" said Akyo " I"m going to pick up Ushio's medicine I'll be back a little bit"

Akyo walked out the door. I sat next to Ushio.

"Daddy I want to go on a trip" said Ushio

"Sure. After you get better" I said "Where do you want to go? Do you want to go to the flower patch again? Ah but going north now would be cold...Let's go south..To a place where its warm,beautiful,and there's clean air..Or.."

"I want to go now"

"After you get better" I said "I've told you many times,haven't I "

"Now,I want to go now,To the flower patch"

"Ushio.."

"It has to be now"

I was shocked at what she said

"I want to go with you" said Ushio

She was about to cry like she knew she wasn't going make it like she knew she was going to die. I nodded

"Okay,Let's go" I said "I let you have your wish"

"Yup"

"But you have to let me know when your not feeling well"

"Yup"

"Good"

We walked outside all dressed up for what ever the weather could throw at us.

"Let's go Let's make this a fun trip YAY"

Tomoya grabbed Ushio's hand and they walked out to the parking lot

"I'll give you a piggy back ." I said

"I'll walk"Ushio said

"Don't push yourself"

"I wanna walk with you"

"Yeah?"

"Then lets walk togather as far as you can"

"Yup"

They walked more into town.

"Are you alright Ushio"

"Yup"

"You have to let me know the moment your not feeling well"I said "We'll got o a doctor then"

"Yup"

Ushio was having a harder an harder time walking she still looked like she was burning up then she tripped I was very worried

"Ushio...Let's"

Her breathing increased and it began to snow she looked up to see snowflakes.

"It's snowing"I said "Do you like snow, Ushio"

"Yup" said Ushio "Do you like it,too"

"I..(A flashback of Ushio's birth)Yeah,I like it,too" I said "Can you keep walking Ushio, did you want to take a rest?"

"No"

"Let's get in a car before it starts coming down hard.. I'll give you a piggy back ride "

"I'm fine"

It grew harder for her to walk she was dragging her feet across the cold snowy ground then she was falling.

"Ushio!"

I caught her before she fell on the ground she was fainting in and out

"D-Daddy?"

"What is it Ushio" I said holding her up.

"Where are we?Are we on the train?" She asked

"Yeah we're on the train already" I said to her I knew what was happening but I didn't know what to do.

"It's it night?"

"Thats right its midnight"

"Oh.. Daddy...I Love you "

"Yeah...I Love You,too, Ushio"

The next thing I knew her body went limp and her breathing stopped.

"Ushio? Ushio! USHIO" I screamed hugging her as her life that I knew of past thro my mind.

Akyo's point of veiw

In the distance I with my bags in my hands when I saw Tomoya hugging Ushio I knew what had bags fell from my hands and everything in them came out flying tears came to my eyes. I finally just ran I ran then I slid on my knees hugging Tomoya and Ushio in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

I think you guys will hate me towards the end of this cuz I'm evil no I'm kidding but its sad...:( but then happy again Margaux your going to kill me...

Two years had passed since Ushio's death but she never left she took care of everything chores,food and made sure I didn't do thing

the two years I asked her the same question over and over again and she gave me the same anwser everytime.

"Why do you stay" I asked. She slammed down the plates and turned to face me.

"because Nagisa would have wanted me to" and she started back up on what she was doing. She placed dinner on the table but it was diffrent she only put down one plate.

"Aren't you eating"I asked a bit confused

"No I have something to do"She walked towards the door and put on her coat and boots" Goodbye Tomoya" she said and she closed the door. I walked into the kitchen to grab

a glass of water in the corner of my eye on the counter was a closed envelope. There was no stamp no writing on it so I decided to open if Akyo was going to send this to someone I could always put it back in a new envelope. I pulled out the letter and started reading it.

_Dear Tomoya _

_My father's toy company has really bloomed that he is moving to America. _

_I've decided that I'm going with him to help.I'm sorry for not telling you but_

_I have to do this and you don't need me anymore I really hope that everything _

_will work out for you so goodbye._

_sincerely Akyo_

I put on my shoes and ran out the door not caring how cold it was I had to stop her she was the only one who understood what had happen to me we

both had lost our mothers we both lost Ushio and we both lost our true loves. Her figure came in to view as she walked silently through the snow. I started calling her name but she didn't hear me. I ran even faster hoping I woudn't slip on ice. Finally I wrapped my arms around her and layed my head on her beautiful black hair.

"Akyo...please don't leave"

"Tomoya..I"

"Marry me"

Akyo gasphed and they both stood there in the snow.

~*~*~*~A few years later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akyo and I decided that maybe if we had a child it could help our pain. Akyo got pregnant and everything went smoothly and she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that we named Aoi Okazaki. She had Akyo's light blue eyes and her hair was a darker version of my hair. We lived a happy 5 years

togather Akyo was always there when I needed her. I went back to work when Aoi was only a few months old, Akyo let Sanae come and check on her every once in a while so I wouldn't worry so much. Akyo became a housewife and she hated it so much she would take Aoi to the park just to get out of the apartment. Over the years Akyo became more gentle but was still very active she could barely sit through a movie. After five years Akyo's father had become very wealth and asked us to came visit him up in America at the same time we were moving out of our apartment to a house because we were expecting another child Akyo was only three months pregnant.

"Are you sure your ok not going" asked Akyo about to pick up her bag.

"Hey no heavy lifting" I said. Akyo unhanded the bag handle and smiled.

"Sorry forgot" Akyo said very sweetly as if she forgot.

"Yes I'm fine not going you haven't seen your dad in five years you deserve to see him"

"Daddy" said Aoi as the little girl in a white sundress came out from the boxes with tears in her eyes.

"What wrong Aoi " I asked

"I can't find Pika" said Aoi

Pika was Aoi favorite doll that I had got her for her on third birthday it was very torn up but she loved it very much.

"You mean this Pika" I said picking the doll off a box and handing it to my daughter.

"Thank you daddy" Aoi said giving me a huge hug.

"Oh Akio is here" said Akyo

"Akie" said Aoi and she ran towards the stairs to meet Akio

I grabbed Akyo's and Aoi's bags and walked down the stairs to the car Akio was driving them to the airport and Akyo's dad was going to pick them up from the airport in America.

"I love you daddy" said Aoi and she climbed into the backseat. Akyo walked over to me and we gave each other a quick kiss and hugged.

"You'll call when you arrive right"

"yes I will" she steped into the car and closed the door and they were off.

~*~*~*~*~*~A couple days later~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~

I'd been moving stuff to the house after work Akyo has called a few times to make sure everything was alright. One night at like three in the morning the phone started ringing still half asleep I picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Tomoya..." I heared crying and Akyo's voice. I sat up.

"Akyo whats wrong" I asked in a worried tone. Still crying she tryed to say the heartbreaking news

"I...I had a miscarriage" she said crying her eyes out. I dropped the phone and the next thing I saw was a white light that brought me to the day Ushio was born. At first I thought it was dream but it was time Nagisa didn't die nor did Ushio. We lived very happy for those first 5 years thats when we saw Akyo with a little girl.

"Akyo is that you" asked Nagisa walking towards her.

"Nagisa its been a while" She then looked up to Tomoya "Hello Tomoya" then she bent down to ushio"Wow you have grown a lot since I last saw you"

"So who is the little girl?"

"Oh this is my daughter Aoi" Akyo said. I was a bit surprise I wondered if she remembered anything but she didn't seem to."I adopted her almost a week ago shes was one of the few children left and they were shutting down the orphanage. Shes Ushio age so we should make a playdate for them"

"That will be great"said Nagisa

"Well we better be headed home I'll call you" said Akyo "Aoi time to go" the little girl that was my daughter ran into Akyo's arms and was picked up and they walked away. No one will ever remember what happen but me and I promise I'll always keep it in my heart but I love Nagisa in a way that Akyo will never be able to do.

The end thank you guy for reading my added in story

~*~IxHunnaxI~*~


End file.
